The Necklace
by IcePrinceRay
Summary: Natsu lost it and Gray got angry...will Natsu be able to repent for his deed? One-shot!


**Yo minna san! A One-Shot! I just wasn't able to keep this inside anymore so I had to write it down! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT!**

The Necklace

"Huh? What happened Natsu? Why are you so gloomy? And Happy too!?" Lucy asked as even when there was a brawl going on in the guild, Natsu was all sprawled over the bar counter as Mira smiled sympathetically at him.

"I am doomed…" Natsu muttered as Happy petted his head with his paw.

"Huh? Don't tell me! You ate Erza's cake didn't you!" Lucy said as Natsu immediately straightened up before shooking his head vigorously.

"No! I can't even dream of eating Erza's cake!" he said as Erza suddenly appeared beside Lucy with her cake in a plate in her hands.

"Nope, my cake is with me and if he will even try to sniff it I will beat him up that bad that he will never be able to look at a cake" Erza said calmly as Lucy wondered as how was she able to say something like that with a calm face like that.

"Mira chan, do you know what happened?" Lucy asked the barmaid as Natsu once again slumped in his seat. Mira looked at the dragon slayer and the exceed before replying.

"Well, the thing is that two weeks before…

~flashback~

"_Hey popsicle! Where are you going?" Natsu asked as he saw Gray head towards the train which was standing there. He and Happy had just been walking by after Natsu recovered from his motion sickness. Both him and Happy had went on a short job as Lucy had gone on a request with Levy._

"_Just a short job which you willn't understand because of your pea sized brain" Gray said as he smirked. The train was starting to move as Natsu went to punch the ice bastard who was currently standing on the gate of the moving train. Just as Natsu flung his fist at Gray, the ice mage bent backwards, evading the attack but Natsu's fist tangled with the necklace in the ice mage's neck. Not able to untangle it as the train was picking up speed, Natsu snatched away his fist which came with the necklace as the train accelerated._

"_Take care of it you fool! If you lose it then you know what will happen!" Gray yelled as the train was just going to pass the platform._

"_Okay! But if you want it safe then you will have to fight with me!" Natsu yelled as he waved the necklace in his hand when the train with the ice mage disappeared behind the landscape._

end flashback~

"So what is so depressing? Oh! Don't tell me Natsu…you.." Lucy said, fearing for the worst as Natsu gripped his hair in his hands as he groaned.

"He lost the necklace! Now we are all going to freeze to death!" Happy said, all horrified like if they had angered Erza.

"Huh can Gray be as bad as…um you know who?" Lucy asked as Erza looked at her before shrugging it off as Lucy sighed in relief.

"Worse, he can be really worse when angry" Mira said as she gave Natsu some fire as a gloomy Natsu was depressing.

"How do you know? Did something happen before?" Lucy asked as Mira told this one tale also.

~flashback~

"_You fool! How dare you misplaced it!" Gray, 10 years old, yelled at Natsu also 10 years of age, as Natsu looked at the ice mage who was burning in anger, ironic right?_

"_I-I am s-sor-sorry, I never knew when I lost it. I am sorry Gray" Natsu said as blue magic swirled around his rival's body._

"_NATSU! YOU DIMWIT! IDIOT!" Gray yelled in rage and on the spur of the moment immense amount of icy magic released from his body as a result of his anger. The whole guild was looking at the two boys when suddenly they found themselves frozen to the floor or where they were. The whole beverages were frozen to core as everything was covered with a firm sheet of silvery white layer of ice._

"_Gra-" Natsu tried to apologize again but Gray was already sprinting outside the guild._

_~flashback end~_

"What! He froze the whole guild!" Lucy said in astonishment as she thought Gray was level headed, well not that much but was far more level headed than Natsu at least. So him freezing the whole guild in his anger was a surprise for her.

"Yes, and he never came back after he had ran away. It was 1 month after that Gildarts had found him on the mountains of Isvan when Natsu had said him to search for Gray because he had found the necklace." Mira said as she served Erza another cake.

"But what was he doing all the distance away to Isvan?" Lucy asked as Mira sighed before answering.

"You know his parent's grave is there and he was well, passed out in front of it when Gildarts had found him" Mira said as she remembered the hectic day when Gildarts had entered while carrying Gray as Natsu had started screaming several apologies at him as soon as he had seen the tuft of raven hair till Laxus had dragged him away from the fainted figure.

"Oh, I see. But that means that necklace must've been a gift from his parents" Lucy said as she joined the pieces of the puzzle in her mind.

"And Gray is returning today!" Happy wailed as he was Natsu's all time partner, meaning that he was also responsible for this.

"What about me?" a voice came as Natsu slumped further as others looked uneasily at the ice mage who has just entered the guild.

"Uh..Gray! You are back!" Lucy said uneasily as she pitied the fire dragon slayer.

"What does it look like to you" Gray said sarcastically as his eyes wandered off to the fire dragon slayer.

"What happened to fire breather?" he asked as Natsu stood up suddenly.

"Oh nothing…nothing happened..um…so how was your mission! Yeah! Were you able to beat the crap out of the dark mages!?" Natsu said in a really loud voice.

"Has he finally lost it?" Gray asked Lucy as all of them looked at the fire dragon slayer then at the ice mage while smiling uneasily. Gray was confused at why his friends will suddenly behave so peculiarly. They behaved like this when they did something faulty and were nervous of telling others about this.

"Tell me what did you do flame breather?" Gray said as he stood in front of the uneasy dragon slayer who looked above his shoulder and to the lot behind Gray's back as they flashed him a best of luck and other things.

"Oh…umm…the thing is that…is that…that…umm" Natsu tried to say it but he was a little scared. If it had been a normal thing then he would've even declared it in front of the whole town but he knew how much that necklace meant to Gray and he had LOST it AGAIN!

"Spit it out" Gray said as Natsu blurted everything out.

"IlostyournecklaceandIamreallysorrybutIwillfindit" Natsu said as Gray blinked twice before looking at him.

"You what?!" he said as the whole guild grew quiet as they feared another icy wave was to cover the guild when suddenly they heard voices of laughing as they double took the situation. Gray was laughing!

"What! Don't tell me you were all gloomy because of that" Gray said as the cheery atmosphere returned in the guild.

"Wait a minute! This means you are not going to scream at me, not going to freeze the whole guild or-" a hand was clamped on Natsu's mouth which belonged to Lucy as she shut his mouth before he blabbered out anything else.

"I think I will go back now" Gray said as he turned around without a word and went towards his house. Even if others hadn't noticed it, Lucy, Erza and Mira had clearly seen through his façade as he went outside the guild.

"Natsu, I think he was really angry" Happy said as he pointed to the place where gray had set his foot were all frosted over. In a second Natsu was again all slumped over in his seat.

"I knew I will be doomed" he groaned as Lucy sighed before an idea came to her mind.

"Don't be so down Natsu, I think we should search for his necklace first" she suggested as Natsu stood up with Happy.

"Okay! Let's go Happy!" Natsu said as both of them ran out of the guild with Lucy.

"I wish they find the necklace" Mira said as Erza continued eating her cake.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were currently going towards Gray's house as they were checking everywhere they, Natsu and Happy, had went after taking the necklace.

"So after going from front of his house we went towards the market to but some food" Natsu informed Lucy while the three of them started from Gray's place to the market in a little distance. They searched every nook and cranny but still no sign of the said necklace. After going to the market and asking several people about it, they headed towards the forest and then to the fishing pond in the southern forest. But still the same result came forth them.

" I am beat" Lucy mumbled as she slumped down on a bench with the fire dragon slayer and the blue exceed. "I guess you should just try to apologizing to Gray again tomorrow in the guild" she said while Natsu just mutely nodded. It was kinda depressing and…scary to see Natsu act so let down. She sighed before standing up, "Come on guys I think I can let you both over for tonight with my permission for today" she said as Natsu and Happy both stood up while their happy aura returned back.

"Oh really Luce! You are the best!" Natsu cheered followed by a chirpy 'Aye' from the blue fur ball.

"Just for today!" Lucy yelled at the celebrating bunch before the three of them headed towards her apartment.

Next day at guild, everything was usual. Well seemingly everything. One corner of the guild was visibly faring from a cold spell as the guild's only ice mage sat there, a threatening aura surrounding his very being. Everyone scooted away from him while he just glared at the poor wall in front of him.

"Gray" Mira called out sweetly. The glare once directed towards the wall was now transferred on her. As soon as Gray saw her, he relaxed a little. He then looked around to see that the area around him was frozen.

"Oh sorry" he mumbled when the ice started to melt slightly and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. The guild's doors opened to reveal the famed pinkette with his blue exceed partner and the blonde celestial mage. Suddenly the temperature decreased when the said dragon slayer made his way towards the ice mage who was now standing and glaring dagger at him.

"Gray-!" Natsu was stopped mid-way by Gray.

"What do you want now you dope?" Gray sneered as he raised Natsu above the ground by the scarf around the pinkette's neck. Natsu didn't made any attempt on attacking the ice mage as he knew he was the one at fault. Suddenly something silver and shiny clanked down and dangled from Natsu's neck. Everyone's eyes fell on the item and they gaped open. It was Gray's necklace.

"HUH!?" Everyone chorused in shock.

"Oh!" Natsu hit his hand with his fist in an 'I get it' motion. Everyone looked at him, demanding an explanation. Gray lowered Natsu on the ground as the dragon slayer rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "I now finally remember what I did after getting your necklace from you. I wore it so I willn't lose it like last time and I guess it kinda tangled up with the scarf and well, hid behind it" he said while the others just sighed while Natsu smiled sheepishly before handing over the said necklace to its respectful owner.

"PARTY TIME!" someone from behind yelled when the usual brawlers broke out in a brawl while the others chugged down glasses over glasses of booze, well barrels in Cana's case. Natsu and Gray were also indulged in one of their usual brawls with fists and kicks, sometime accompanied with magic, flew here and there. It was after a continous rampage of 5 hours, a voice yelled over the ruckus which made everyone sigh and mutter 'Not again…' and that voice belonged to a certain pink haired dragon slayer.

"Gray I am sorry! I will definitely find it again!" "NATSU!" The said dragon slayer was thrown into an early ice age.

The End

**Okay guys, how was it? Good or bad? I wrote it down in a mere amount of 1 and half hours. Sorry for any typo or grammatical mistake :'(**

**Anyways, who else was angry like super angry and sad when Gray only got a mere appearance of barely 1 millisecond! Mashima san is sure doing unfair!**

**Review please~! It makes me hyped up!**


End file.
